The present invention pertains to fishing lures and particularly those having an action simulating live bait.
A class of lure is directed toward simulating the action of a live minnow or other live bait to attract fish. Additionally, it is common practice to provide a lure with a finish which reflects light, also further simulating a minnow or other bait. Fins or other appendages on lures serve to impart a rolling action to a lure as it moves through the water to enhance lure attractiveness.
Prior art revolving body lures had the objectionable distinction of causing line-twisting wrap up.
The present invention is embodied in lures having elongated bodies with lengthwise oriented fins, each terminating in opposite directed end segments providing a fish attracting action to the lures.
The main bodies of the present lures may be formed from metal, which lends itself to finishing resulting in a highly reflective surface. During lure manufacture, mid body extending side fins are formed which are subsequently shaped to provide end segments on which water acts to impart movement to the lures about the lengthwise axis of the main bodies.
It is an object of the present invention to design revolving body lures of different body configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to design body lures having integral mid body fins which are shaped to impart rotation to the lure body as it moves through the water.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a revolving lure body capable of both a forward or reverse wind.
It is in addition a further object of the present invention to construct a rotating body lure supporting plastic fins. It is yet a further object of the present invention to construct fin attachment split tail flasher trailers.
Other embodiments, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the specifications.